I love you
by yui92114
Summary: Draco finds out that he and Harry are not as diffrent as they thought they were. In fact they have a few things in common, always being hit by somone in their family and a common intrest in one another. But manny thing are bound to get in the way of this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters are not mine but the story plot is original and so are some other characters.

A disturbance on the train

Harry is going back to Hogwarts for his 7th year. His summer was the same, his aunt, uncle, cousin, all giving him hell for the summer. Before he gets on the platform he looks around for his friends but no of them are in site. He finally decides to get on the train and that they might find him later. After he gets to his cabin, he sits down and begins to close his eyes but not falling asleep. The train started to move and his friends haven't come in yet. Some noise from out side but he doesn't listen in. A few minutes later his cabin door opens and a boy walks in and yells " I don't care if you throw me off the train my father will just come up here and make you put me in school." " If you come out of this room I'll personally throw you off the train." Said another voice. As the door closes Harry just thinks and doesn't open his eyes. Then he hears the boy gasp "Potter" and instantly Harry opened his eyes and said without thinking "Malfoy" " I'd rather get thrown out than be in here with you" he said as he turned for the door. He heard the other voice out side say " If he comes out throw he off the train from the side door. His father can pick up the pieces." "Yes sir" said a another male voice. Draco turned and sat down across from Harry "Just don't speak to me Potter." Harry no longer paying any attention began to write in his book. Draco took out a small black book and began to write as well. Draco was writing about the summer and how badly his father was treating him. This went on for at least an hour before he heard a loud thud and looked on the ground. Harry's book had fallen to the floor , Harry was fast asleep.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and the picked up the book. He thought to him self if I look through this then I might get something I can use on him as blackmail. Draco opened the book with bad intentions and began to read it. He read the book from beginning to end and all he found out was how similar their lives are. He read how his uncle beat him and how they treated him. This was almost what happened to him every summer and it made him think twice about it.

Malfoy saw all this black around him and then 2 figures be came more visible. He saw a boy next to a candle and the back of someone else. The boy he could see was Harry and he was blushing. The other person was putting a strawberry his mouth and it made Harry blush even more. Draco's sight soon cleared to see who the other person was only to see that it was him self. He watched and gasped for a moment as the two boys keep teasing one another with a banana. He tried to ask what was going on but no sound came from his mouth. For a while he just watched and then he screamed out trying to find out what was going on.

"Stop kissing me damn it."

He screamed and then opened his eyes only see Potter looking at him so hard he thought a hole would burn through him. He blushed as Harry looked at him as if he was nuts. He picked up his book and began writing again, he didn't look up or say a word for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

Later on after the students has gotten all their stuff up to their room they went to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Draco sat at his usual table but kept looking up Harry off and on just to see what he was doing. Later on Harry was going up to bed and heard a familiar voice and looked to the where the voices were coming from.

"You will help me kill Potter!" said the tall man in front of another person.

"No I wont help you. I will never help you." Screamed the person in front .

Harry realized that the person in the front of the man was Draco and that made him realize that the other person was Lucius. At first Harry didn't think he should help him so just kept listening to them.

"slap" is what Harry heard as Draco hit the floor.

"You will help me or you are no longer my son. I will disown you." Said Lucius as Draco looked up from the floor.

"No, I will never help you even if you disown me. I don't need your blessing to do things. Besides what kind of father beats his own son day and night because of who he is."

Harry couldn't belief what he was hearing. As soon as Draco finished with what he was saying he got up off the ground only 2ins before being hit again. Harry jumped out from where he was in front of Draco and punched Lucius right in the face. Harry quickly grabbed Draco and began to run. Draco didn't look up to see who helped him, he keep looking back to see his fathers reaction but nothing happened. When Draco looked up he was mesmerized by the sight of the one and only Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret words … who can be trusted**

"Pott…Potter?" panted Draco while running hand and hand with Harry.

"Where are you taking me?" said Draco in a small tone.

Harry just kept running he didn't even think about what he was doing, he just kept

running and went straight to the common room entrance.

"Ziggelwash" he said without hesitation.

He jumped through and went to another wall and said "hoglepop" and a small opening in the wall was reveled and Harry dragged Draco through "Klaka" was the loud sound the door made as it closed behind them and Draco upon hearing the sound fell through to the other side right on top of Harry. For a moment, neither one of them moved and Draco just laid there on top of Harry looking in to his eyes, Harry just gazed back. Harry was the one to break the silence and said "Malfoy can you get off of me."

"Sorry Potter, I didn't mean to fall on you."

"Its ok. Its just hard to talk to you when your laying on me is all." Said Harry

"Why'd you save me Potter?" said Draco as he looked at him with wide eyes.

"I… I saved you because you stood up for me and I…" Harry was cut off.

"You heard us? How much of it did you hear?" said Draco nervously.

"Well I heard him stay that you will help him and then you said no and stuff."

For a while they kept talking then they heard the common room door open so Harry looked out to see who it was. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry said the pass word and grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him in then Hermione.

"Harry what the hell are…. What the hell is he doing here?" said Ron loudly

"Shhh." said Harry and then he told them what had happened.

"Harry I understand but now he knows the password to the common room." said Hermione.

"I wont tell anyone really." said Draco quickly. "Look I have to go and get back to my common room." said Draco nervously and quickly got up and left.

"Harry you better go with him and make sure he doesn't tell anyone." said Ron

"Alright." said Harry as he got up and went after Draco.

Harry followed Draco for a moment wondering why he left. "_I thought things were going nicely"_ he said to he self. Draco stopped for a moment and Harry was so busy thinking he didn't even notice that Draco was waiting for him. "Harry if your going to come with me at least hurry up some." Said Draco in a playful voice. Harry finally noticed and speed up to him.

"Malfoy why'd you want to leave we could have all talked a little more?" said Harry curiously.

"I didn't really feel comfortable with **them **there." he said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone the passwords you heard." said Harry looking at him hard.

"I said I wouldn't, what do I have to do to get you to trust me. Tell you our password?" he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Well it would be almost an even trade but you heard two password." said Harry

They came to the front of the common room door "Hugelzes" he said. "Well don't just stand there you'll get caught. Come on in if your just going to stare inside." said Draco in a sarcastic tone. "Can even show you around." he finished.

"Oh really that sounds great." he said ignoring the sarcastic tone.


	3. Chapter 3

A passionate moment**: part 1**

Draco who now seemed like he just wanted to get rid of Harry showed him around quickly. Then he turned and said "All right Potter, I've shown you every thing you showed me now I guess its time to go don't you?" showing how egger he was to get rid of him. Then Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and said to him as he got closer

"One thing left that I want to see that you haven't shown me Malfoy." Draco was now backed in to a corner and gulped really hard and for a moment everything was silent. Then he cleared his throat and said "And might to inquire what that is Potter" Harry looked at him and a weird smile came across his face pulling at his lips as he said it.

"Your room Draco, that's all. You haven't shown me your room and I've heard it was so nice and fit for a king." Harry looked at him as Draco began to look flushed and said "Oh, is that all well I can show you that the next time you're here. I mean I would have to clean up and stuff cause its not suitable for guests." Harry looked at him and then blinked "You mean I can come back and go to your room and stuff Malfoy?" he said with a little laugh "Yea sure you can …… sleep over um … how bout tomorrow night." Said Draco quickly just trying to get him to leave. "Cool Malfoy… that sounds great." said Harry with a smile. "Potter do me a favor first, stop calling me Malfoy. Call me Draco." He said with a slight blush. "All right Draco it is but then you have to call me Harry and not Potter ok Draco." Harry liked the sound of Draco much better than he did Malfoy and every time he said it you could tell. Harry looked at Draco and began to blush as he said this "Draco um do think I could come in here often to see you." he said and then looked down as soon as Draco looked up. "Harry I … would like that very much." Said Draco as he took a step forward and looked at Harry. Harry could feel he eyes looking at him and began to feel feverish and started to stumble across his word as he spoke "cool… um I guess I better be going huh." Harry took a step forward only to trip over and fall right in the hands of Draco. For what seemed like a long but wanted moment by the both of them was then interrupted when Harry looked up in to Draco's silver eyes and said "I better be going Draco or we might get caught and in trouble." he said as if he wanted him to say no please stay but he didn't say anything but his grip on Harry tightened a little then he let go like a child who lost his favorite toy and said "Yea I guess your right." He walked Harry to the door and then watch him. Harry went two feet and then stopped. Then turned around and jumped in to Draco's embrace and snuggled his face in to Draco's chest. A few moments later he looked up and kissed him on the lips gently. Then turned and left to go back to his room. Draco just stood there looking in to the darkness of the hallway. Then he said to himself _" Can't wait till tomorrow night Harry, can't wait."_ with a smile and closed the door and went to bed.

Sorry I haven't added anything for a little while but I"ll add two today one now and one later. Its late so see you all later oh and thanks for the reviews and comments. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

A passionate moment **Part 2**

Harry woke up early that morning to go to the library. When he got to the library he thought to

him self _" No one should be here its to early."_ When he walked in no one seemed to there.

He went straight to the back to get the book he needed but as he walked over to that side of

the library he began to here voices. At first he thought it was his imagination but as he got close

to where he was going the voices got louder and more clear. Harry stopped for a moment

thinking it'll go away if I just stand here for a moment. He waited yet he still heard voices, none

of which were familiar. He decided to go the other way and just listen to the voices for a little

while. As he waited he could hear what the voices were saying and listened to them. " Where is

he, he has the other stuff he said he would be here early." Said a very worried but calm voice.

"He'll be here. I sent Karen to see if he's up. They should be back soon. Is Lea really going to

bring **_her_** here. I mean what if she figures out its her birthday party?" said another person.

"Sorry I'm late I… I over slept." Harry new this voice it was Draco's. "I found him sleeping on

the couch. It looked like he stayed up all night working on the party favors and decorations."

Said another person. Harry realized that they were all girls accept Draco. "Lets hurry and put

up the decorations before Lea brings **_her_** here. You think she'll be surprised, I mean none of us

really see the two of them cause were all in different houses. I just hope Lea got our message

cause I don't want to here and they don't show up." Harry was listening for a while when he

heard two other people enter the room. "Come on Tie it'll be fun to do it when it just us. We

don't have to worry about how loud we are." Said a girl that Harry was looking at. She was

tall, had dark hair, not to thin but not fat at all, had a young girls appeal' and had a mid dark

complication an wore glasses. " I came down here didn't I, I just don't know what the big rush is if

no ones here." Said another girl who was just as tall, had light colored hair, was kind of chubby, and

also wore glasses." Harry heard Draco say "There coming, there coming." But just then the girl

looked up, and said " Were not the only ones in here…" At these words the other girl in front of her

froze and turned to look at her as the girl who was a little chubby pointed to Harry and said "see

someone is right there." The girl with the dark hair looked a little relived to see it was Harry. "Oh

sorry I was just looking for a book don't mind me." Said Harry quickly. "Aren't you Harry Potter,

we sit next to you in potions and defense against the dark arts." Said the chubby girl. "My names

Tie…" she said after "and this is Lea" she said pointing to the girl next to her. "What book you

looking for, maybe were looking for the same book." Harry looked at her for a moment and then

answered "A book on transfigurations and one on bats and vampires." "Well isn't that in the back…

were looking for the transfigurations book too." She said and then walked over to were Harry was

standing "Why don't we look over there and maybe help each other out on the work." Harry didn't

say anything but followed her when she began to go to the back. He didn't know why he was

following her but he couldn't help it. "Tie can we um play a game like to see who knows the place

better, you did say you knew it better than me so why not find out." "Your on." She said quickly

without hesitation. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you which directions to go and then you have to tell

me were you are with out looking. Deal?" "Why not sounds like fun." Harry looked at them, he

could tell they didn't care who was around. They did what they thought was fun. As soon as she

closed her eyes the Lea told her witch way to go and she did without looking at all. She didn't bump

it to things and didn't second guess her friends directions. In the end she stopped and said "I'm in

the back by the potions collections and werewolf books." Harry looked at her with disbelief cause

she was right. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Said Lea with a wide grin on her face. She

opened her eyes and looked around when she heard them all say "Happy Birthday Tie!" The party

went on and Harry learned quickly the other girls names. One was Karen, she was very tall and

looked very smart, Then there was Alice who was also kind of chubby, There was one more girl

and her name was Charlene, she was very small and looked like you could break her in half if you

poked her. Then Harry looked at Draco who was looking at him. Draco nodded for Harry to follow

him and went in that direction. Harry followed close behind him. When Draco stopped he turned

and looked at Harry like he wanted an explanation. Harry just stared back and didn't say a word.

After a moment Harry turned as if he was going back to the party, but Draco lunged forward and

held on to Harry like he didn't want to let go. "Draco… what if your friends see us." "They wont

care, Lea and Tie like each other but they haven't told one another is all." Harry turned around with

the intention of pushing him away but in the end ended up hugging him back. For a while they just

held each other, but it was almost breakfast and they had to let go of each other. "I'll see you later

tonight Harry." Said Draco and then he gave a slight smile. Harry thought to him self _" Yea later _

_tonight."_


End file.
